Fantasies
by SamSandwich
Summary: Percy Jackson. Voted hottest face, body, and everything else by Teen Dreem Magazine, every other magazine, every girl in the world, and well, me of course.  Percy Jackson is a movie star, but what happens when Annabeth gets to interview the one and only?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okaayy well this is my second story, and i wrote this one a loonngg time ago so sorry if it sucks..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO... sowweee:[**

* * *

><p>Fantasies<p>

We were walking down the street in Hollywood and every girl was looking at me in envy. I just smirked proudly and wrapped my arm around his waist as his was around my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, being hated by millions of girls was awesome but being with this movie star was even better. Percy Jackson. Voted hottest face, body (including abs, duh!) and everything else by Teen Dreem Magazine, every other magazine, every girl in the world, and well, me of course. He looked down at me and kissed me slightly. He opened his mouth to speak but all I heard coming out was "Ms. Chase! Ms. Chase!".

I came back to reality and saw my boss staring at me with a look that made me want to kill myself.

"Ms. Chase, if this keeps happening, you will no longer be working for Teen Dreem Magazine! Got it!" Nina yelled at me. I sighed. All bosses had to be bitches didn't they.

"Yea. Gotcha." I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. Nina walked away with that sway in her hips that made me think about the numerous times she had a but job and how fake it now looked. I snickered to myself and got back to typing about Percy Jackson and his eight pack. Stupid articles, almost costing me the best job ever. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm one of the girls who are crazy in love with the hottest man alive. I've even done an interview with him, and I'll tell you what, he's probably the kindest person I've ever met in my life. That's when it all started. Before that interview, I wanted nothing to do with the guy. I thought he was just another one of those full of themselves player guys. But no way, that's not Percy. This guy is kind and even has his own charity for kids with cancer. I was swooning over him as I wrote the article for the latest edition of Teen Dreem. The people who got this info sounded like stalkers sometimes. I mean who know what color of socks, underwear, and the brands he's wearing? But people are people and will do just about anything to get their money. I'm the editor and chief of Teen Dreem. I also get to control the contests and most interviews. It's an awesome job and I needed to get back to work or I'd be losing it. I'm twenty years old and I felt like I was fourteen all over again. Like when I had all of those posters of Zac Efron and my friends and I would kiss them. That's how I felt with Percy and I had an interview with him in about an hour. I needed to get ready. Quick.

"Sasha! I need you to finish this article on Percy for me! I gotta go get ready!" I thrust the paper at her and ran down to Nina's office.

"I'm going on my break now and remember I have that interview today so don't fire me when I get back because I wasn't here." I said as quickly as I could.

"Mmhmm.." Nina said while looking at her papers.

"Nina! Did you hear what I just said!" I asked, not fully satisfied with her answer. Later she might just say, "oh, well I didn't hear you. You should speak up when I'm working," because it's happened before.

"I'm not going to fire you Annabeth. Now go! You don't want to be late with your dream guy do you?" Nina asked while smirking at me. I blushed and hurried out of her office. I ran to the elevator and almost ran into the mail delivery guy.

"So sorry!" I yelled at him through the closing elevator door. As soon as I got into my BMW I tried to relax. I turned the air on in the seats and blasted the cool air. This was my way of winding down. I drove back to my apartment in San Francisco and rushed inside. I put on my flirty yet serious skirt that came about four inches from my knee. I threw my favorite sea green button up shirt on and looked in the mirror. Perfect! I also loved this shirt because it was close to the color of Percy's eyes. His beautiful eyes. I know, so stalker of me. Snap out of it, god Annabeth! I had to hurry. We were meeting at a fancy restaurant about ten minutes from here so I looked at my curly hair that came down to about my boobs and fluffed it. Great. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and headed out to my car. As I was driving I was trying to tell myself to calm down but I couldn't. I was about to have lunch with the hottest man on the planet and it was just starting to hit me. Good thing I put extra deodorant on. I arrived at the restaurant and took a few deep breaths. You can do this Annabeth. You can do this, I told myself. I got out of my car and smoothed out my outfit. I walked up to the front doors and there he was. Sea green eyes, black shaggy hair, a lopsided smile, and the perfect body. He smiled at me and winked. I gulped. How in the world is this going to work?

"Hey! It's Annabeth right? I remember you, how could I forget someone this pretty?" Percy said while opening the door for me. I blushed and walked inside.

"Uh yea, it's Annabeth. And yea this is the second or third interview I've done with you." I said while the waitress led us to our table. He was so close to touching my arm! He was sniffing distance. He smelled of the ocean and Hollister. I inhaled deeply. Once again, I know, stalker. He slid into the booth across from me and I sat.

"So. What do you need me to tell you, Annabeth?" he asked while adding a wink in before he looked down at his menu.

"I dunno, just tell me about yourself. Are you in a relationship right now?" I added the last part in slyly.

"Actually no I'm not. And okay I'll tell you about myself. My favorite place in the world is the beach. My favorite food is blue waffles. My-" I cut him off.

"Woah woah woah, blue waffles?" I asked incredulously. He nodded.

"My mother used to make them for me. I still to this day go to her house in New York once a month just to eat her blue food." he said while chuckling.

"Okay so go on." I said while smiling.

"Alright well my favorite drink is blue lemonade. My favorite colors are blue and green. But before I go on, let's order." he said. I hadn't even looked at the menu but when he ordered I'd just asked for the same thing. The waitress brought us some water and slyly gave Percy a napkin with her name and number. I grimaced. He saw my frown and he ripped the paper in half. My heart skipped a beat.

"So. Tell me about you. What exactly do you do for your job?" he asked. Told him all about what I did and he listened as if he really was interested. We talked and talked before I realized I had to be back at work. We finished eating and I got up.

"I had a great time. And thanks for all the info. Should be very um... Helpful. Thanks Percy." I said while putting a tip on the table. He picked up the money and gave it back to me.

"No problem. And I got the money." he said while putting seventy dollars on the table am getting up.

"I had an awesome time. Maybe we could do this some other time but not as an interview." Percy said shyly as he looked at his feet.

"I'd love to!" I beamed. His head whipped up as he grinned. He grabbed a napkin and wrote his number down on it.

"Here's my number. This Friday, at Benihana near the docks. If you can come, call me and I'll make the reservations. I'll see you later Annabeth." he said while giving me the napkin.

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye!" I said before waving and skipping out the restaurant doors. I hopped into my car and screamed. I just got a date with Percy Jackson. I screamed even louder. My dream was coming true.

Percy POV

I watched the most beautiful girl hop into her car and scream, from the restaurant windows. I smiled to myself and headed to my Porche. She was pretty, nice, down to earth and she was crazy about me. I knew this because last time we did an interview it was in her office and it was covered in posters of me. She said it was so when she was writing articles about me for the magazine she had inspiration. I chuckled to myself at the lie and started the long drive back to Hollywood. I came all the way here just for her, and boy was it worth it. I couldn't wait for our next date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo, how was itt? please review, tell me if i should continue it or if it just sucks so bad that i should delete it and be ashamed that i even ever wrote it... heh.**

**thankss to the people who reviewed my first story, which i didnt even think was that great. you guys are awesome!**

**lovee yalll, sammm.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: allright guys, heres ch 2. sorry it took so long to update, i kind of didnt know where i was going with this. but here it is. sorry if its bad, im new at the whole writing thing haha.**

* * *

><p>I was pacing the floor in front of my 80 inch flat screen television, waiting for her to call. What was taking so long? Did she change her mind, or was she busy? I groaned and plopped myself onto the couch. I ran my hand over my face, realizing how exhausted I was from all of the filming for my new movie coming out. I put my head against the arm of the couch and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about Annabeth the whole time.<p>

About 15 minutes into my nap, I heard the speaker at my front door buzz. I groggily got up and shuffled my feet over to the wall. I pressed down the white button and spoke into the microphone, "What is it, Toby?". Toby was the doorman in the lobby of the apartment complex. I lived in a rather upscale apartment on the top floor due to my movie career. I was very thankful.

"Yeah, Mr. Jackson, someone is here to see you," Toby replied, annoyed.

"Who?" I asked surprised. Nobody was supposed to be visiting me today.

"Well she says her name is Annabeth, and I just think she's another crazed-" I cut him off.

"Let her up!" I yelled into the speaker. I heard the opening noise come out of the box on my wall.

Why was Annabeth coming to my house? I started to pick up random things like my boxers that were scattered throughout my room. But then again, she wouldn't be coming into my room, would she?

Well, I probably could get her to- wait. That's so screwed up. I decided to forget about my room and move to a room that she would actually be going in. I ran to the kitchen and loaded my dishwasher quickly. The doorbell rang. My heart accelerated and I took deep breaths while stumbling my way to the door.

"Well hello there," I greeted Annabeth as I answered the door. She smiled and giggled a bit, and I stepped aside, gesturing for her to come into my apartment.

"Nice place you got here, Percy," she complimented me.

"Thanks! I saved up for this place for years. Since I was about 16 actually," I told her truthfully. When I first saw this place, I knew it was the one, but it was so expensive that nobody bought it in the years I was saving. Luckily for me, my career took off and I didn't have to save for as long as I expected.

"Wow, impressive," she said with a wink. My heart fluttered. It was a weird feeling, because most girls didn't have an effect like that on me.

"Thanks. Not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I asked curiously. She shrugged and I gave her a bewildered look.

"Well, I had to show you the page I'm putting in the magazine to make sure you approve. And also because I lost the napkin with your number on it…" she spoke the last part quietly, and she was maybe even embarrassed. I smirked at her.

"Well well well, Ms. Annabeth. Who says I want to give it to you again? Can I trust you with my cell phone number?" I questioned teasingly, but she didn't catch on so easily.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorr-" I cut her off.

"I'm just joking around with you, Annabeth. Here, actually put my number into your phone this time," I said with a wink. She got our her Blackberry with a purple case on it and poised her fingers on the keys, ready for me to say my number. I recited it 2 times to make sure she got it.

"Alright, now that that's settled, why don't we go grab a bite? You in?" I asked her boldly. She pretended like she needed to think. She put a finger to her lip and said in a teasing way, "Hmm, I don't know. Depends on where because I don't exactly love being attacked by paparazzi wherever I go." I actually put that into consideration and made a quick decision. I plopped onto my big leather sofa and kicked off my shoes. She looked at me quizzically.

"Movie and take out it is," I said while grinning. I patted the seat next to me and she jumped onto the couch and kicked off her sandals like I did. She looked me in the eyes and gave a dazzling smile.

"You're really pretty you know," I said out of nowhere. I didn't mean to say it, it kind of just popped out. She looked beautiful today, with her short jean shorts and flowery tank top. Her blond hair was let loose, falling in perfect ringlets down her back. Beautiful.

"What?" Annabeth asked me, looking and me like I had 8 heads and a tail. I hesitated a little. Would she think I was too straightforward? Well, I'll never know until I try, I thought to myself.

"I said that youre really pretty…" I said slowly and quietly. She looked at me again, but her eyes were filled with happiness and thanks. She looked down at her feet and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth thanked me. I reached over and pulled her chin up so she would look at me. Sparks ran up and down my spine and I got goose bumps on the back of my neck. I wanted to kiss her, badly. But I barely knew her and she barely knew me. I knew I'd have to wait.

"You're welcome," I told her sincerely. There was a silence, but not really awkward. Annabeth switched her position of the couch so she was leaning against the arm and she put her legs on top of my lap.

"Movie time?" she asked.

"Movie time."

We ended up watching a total chick flick. But that's okay because Annabeth was half on top of me the whole time. I couldn't stop looking at her. Her face, her legs, her hair, everything. She was so gorgeous it wasn't even funny. She was easily the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I began to rub up and down her calves, but she didn't seem to mind. I asked if it was okay for me to do it, and she said it felt good, so I continued on like that for the rest of the movie.

Annabeth stretched out with her legs still on my lap when the movie was over. When she reached her arms up, I couldn't help but stare at that little inch of skin that showed when her shirt came up.

"Let's order take out now, I'm starved." Annabeth said while stifling a yawn.

I picked up the phone to order. We ended up getting Chinese food, and Annabeth is definitely not one of those girls who doesn't like to eat in front of guys, because she ate more than me! She let out a loud belch and covered her mouth, shocked.

"Excuse me," she said in a girly voice. She looked me in the eye, and we both burst out in laughter. We laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Annabeth had finally calmed down but I was still shaking with laughter. I had tears running down my face, and I wiped them with my sleeve.

"Oh my god Annabeth, that was hilarious," I told her while calming myself down. She smirked and shrugged.

"It's what I do best," she said while grinning. I laughed once more before sighing.

"It's getting really late," I said, not wanting her to go. She nodded and got up to collect her things, looking a little hurt. Maybe she took that the wrong way.

"I mean, I wish you could stay, but I have work early tomorrow," I explained. Her face lightened a little. When she had all of her stuff, I walked her to the door.

"Bye, Percy." She said quietly while looking at me. I smiled my signature smile.

"Bye, Annabeth. I had a lot of fun. You should drop by more often. But Friday, Benihanna, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a wink.

"Well, I'll see you then." I said. She looked like she wanted to say more, but planted a kiss on my cheek instead.

"Goodnight, Percy." And she left. I could still feel the tingle on my cheek from when she kissed me. I walked over to my couch and replayed the whole night in my head. Damn, that girl was messing with my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo umm, wanna review? haha i know you do! well, please review, constructive criticism is always nice. thankss to those who reviewed the first time ! well talk to yaa laterrr.<strong>

samanthajane.


End file.
